Mark Brookstone
Mark Brookstone is a human sorcerer. He was created by Shayne Kelley. Description Appearance Mark is a tan human boy with an average build. He always has cat earmuffs on and usually wears an overshirt over a T-shirt. He carries a dagger strapped to each forearm and sickle that he has just for show. He is almost always smiling. Personality Mark's personality varies widely, mostly depending on the color of his pendant. Because of the chaos and trouble that Mark seems to cause/attract, he is often the butt of the group's disdain. Biography Background Retha Mark lived with his family in Retha before venturing into the forest for unknown reasons. [[The Rain Realms|'The Rain Realms']] After running away from home, Mark spent a month living in a forest of The Rain Realms, surviving off nature - mostly off the fruit of the ratchet berry trees. One day, he discovered a mysterious pendant in one of the knots in a tree. Although he wanted to sell it in a nearby town, disembodied voices urged him to put it on. In a flash of light, Mark discovered he was able to use magic. However, each time the pendant changed colors of its own free will, he felt markedly different. After being discovered by an older man (Voltir) who introduced himself as the owner of a nearby inn, he invited Mark to stay there with him and his wife (Patricia). They soon headed towards town. "Welcome to Gwenniel" (1x01) Mark is in his room, the attic of The Sailor's Respite, when a Tabaxi sneaks in and holds him at knifepoint. After some initial confusion, he learns that the Tabaxi (Baby) and her friends (Violet and Panini) are trying to solve a string of child disappearances. Having seen something suspicious beforehand, he leads them into The Rain Realms. Eventually coming across a small, decrepit shack in the bog, a battle ensues. During the battle, Mark begins to have an existential crisis before being struck. Thankfully, he is healed by Panini before venturing further. "Secrets of the Swamp" (1x02) Inside the shack, the heroes face the hag that was kidnapping children after meeting Thimble and Tourmaline. Shortly after defeating her, Mark loses control of his magic, proceeding to transform into a sheep, turn blue, shrink a few inches, glow blindly bright, and teleport around the room. Later, after encountering the Friends of Ferran, a fight breaks out over the bounty on the hag. Mark is almost killed along with Violet, but the Friends retreat before vowing to return. "The Kobold Den" (1x03) The day after defeating the hag, Mark suggests that the group check out a strange door in a rock formation he knew of. He leads the group there, the place turning out to be a kobold den. "The Kobold King" (1x04) Inside the kobold den, Mark vaporizes a kobold with an exceptionally strong chromatic orb, causing him to be temporarily immune to the effects of alcohol. After the threat iss gone, Mark's curiosity gets the better of him and he tumbled through a door, down a large staircase, taking Violet with him. While the group is split, a dragon gives chase. While everyone hid or ran, Mark and Violet use magic to fool the dragon into thinking there was another dragon approaching, giving the group enough time to escape. "Love and Crime" (1x05) Mark spends a week socializing, gaining goblin friends in a Gwenniel armor shop. During a following investigation of Panini's mysterious new husband, Mark begins to have a psychotic break. Irritated, Baby sends Mark outside with Tourmaline. As the two talk, what looks to be Panini, blasts magic at them and snaps Mark out of it before the scene erupts into battle. "Trouble at Night" (1x06) During an encounter with Zuriel, Mark tries to talk to Zuriel without tact, causing Zuriel to "suggest" Mark go back to the inn, which he does. Mark spends a week at The Sailor's Respite hoping to uncover secrets about the inn, but his efforts are fruitless. He does however, learn from some other guests of a seemingly haunted, unsellable house. Upon the others' return to the inn, Baby becomes annoyed with Mark. This escalates into an argument, causing Mark to lose control of his emotions. He fires a poison chromatic orb at Baby, who is protected by her blanket. Mark avoids Baby's return arrows by tricking her with his clones. After Baby runs out of the room, Mark shoots another chromatic orb into the street, nearly killing a passerby, and shattering the room's window in the process. Patricia comes in to see what the noise was about, and after an argument, she tells Mark to leave the inn. Upset with himself for what he'd done, he leaves both his pendant (reverting to gray) and a note for Patricia by her door. Prepared to sleep in the alley behind the inn, he walks out only to find Baby sitting underneath Patricia's room. While he expects to be attacked, the two have a heart to heart and Baby promises Mark that she will talk to Patricia for him. After she leaves, Mark goes to sleep in the alley, only to be urinated on by a wandering drunk. "The Sailor's Respite Inn" (1x07) Trapped in a seemingly endless loop of the inn, a door that led to a suspicious closet appeared. Mark hides in the closet upon Patricia entering the room, only to be quickly found out. When trouble starts to arise, Patricia insists on joining the party to make sure that Mark can use his magic only if necessary. While exploring a version of his room, Mark finds a box containing mysterious items. He takes invisibility dust with him, only to have it backfire as a fake, choking Voltir and Patricia. During a fight with a medusa in the warped version of The Sailor's Respite, Mark and Baby are the only ones not to become petrified. After finding scrolls to restore Panini and Violet, the four of them face the medusa head on. After winning and then being ambushed by the night hag, Mark's chaotic magic allowed him to attack and wake the others during the battle after the others succumbed to sleep magic. "The Journey to Venful" (1x08) On the way to Venful, Panini and Mark got into a fight with some wolves. In an attempt to fool the wolves, Mark tries to let out a wolf howl. It comes out more like a warbled wail, causing him to be attacked by the wolves before being saved by Panini. During their first night in Venful, Mark woke up to his pendant glowing and feeling hot to the touch. "Shops and Skeletons" (1x09) After waking the others, they notice the red and blue hues on Mark's pendant are more dim than usual. He hangs it on a coat rack for the night, and upon waking up in the morning, it is seemingly back to normal. Later, the group pays a raccoon-masked woman for information on the pendant. "Same Soul" (1x10) Mark ends up getting himself and Violet in a minor bar fight while the group tries to gather information on Palas. Later on, he watches a fight break out while eating popcorn with Violet and Panini before meeting Jeremy and Mumbo Extremus. Later during an auction, Mark is excited over a pipe that makes smoke animals. While looking for a disappeared Baby, he mischievously gives odd flavors to goods in the nearby bakery. Upon finding Baby, she informs them that she spotted someone with a pendant similar to Mark's in the area. The group goes to an shady inn in an attempt to follow the man and his goons. Upon encountering the man, who called himself "Ben", Mark is knocked out in the first few seconds along with Baby by a fireball. His pendant is taken as the rest of the group surrenders and retreats. Episode 11 The group returns to raccoon mask woman, where they purchase a magic wand for Mark to use while he has no powers. The group hunts down Ben, and Baby almost annihilates him before he goes invisible. Thanks to Mark pointing out Ben's location, Baby finishes Ben off. Mark then uses the magic wand to eradicate the remaining two goons. He takes a brooch from the body of Ben as well as both pendants. Ben's pendant is absorbed into Mark's, and it surges with a new, purple energy. As the group goes back to change the stoned ones back to normal, Mark has to use his inn key to unlock the mysteriously locked inn. The come across a bunch of crows, who they had to fight for the statues of their friends. After a grueling battle, Mark obliterates the crow leader, who tried to escape out the window, with a giant torrent of ice. The shot is so powerful that Mark's body regresses by one year. Mark then magically cleans up the blood with the help of Violet. After restoring the others, Tourmaline throws a tantrum complaining about how they chose Mark over her, wondering "why he's even still there". Mark threatens her with a poison orb, when she hits him with a fire punch, then proceeds to kick him out the window. He is nearly killed, but Violet jumps out the window and stabilizes him. "Surge" (1x12) The morning after the crow battle, the authorities come to the inn for questioning of the night's events. Mark thinks it would be a good idea to disguise himself and talk to the guards, but Violet disagrees and quickly turns them both invisible. While invisible, they try to cover up the crimes by tossing bodies out of the window upstairs. They only get two bodies out before the town guards begin questioning the others upstairs. As the two attempt to stay stealthed, the rest of the group leaves the inn. Suddenly, Mark's magic goes out of control and he summons flames everywhere, causing a huge fire in the inn and incinerating the three guards to ash. He then goes catatonic, causing Violet to quickly turn him invisible again. Once he comes to, he suggests the two leave the inn, become visible, and enter under the guise of having just entered and being surprised. Upon being questioned, he lies and tells the new guards that have come to investigate that he and Violet do not know the rest of the group in attempt to leave and figure a way to help the group out. This backfires, and Baby, not catching on, proceeds to tell the guard about Mark and his pendant having something to do with the fire. The guard chases Mark down and begins to question him, saying that the Tabaxi (Baby) said his pendant may be behind the fire. Mark attempts to say he can't do magic, let alone a simple card trick (by failing a card trick in front of the guard). While he convinces the guard that he had no involvement with the fire (after lying about the pendant being a family heirloom), the guard suspects the pendant might have something to do with it despite Mark's lack of ill will. Mark and Violet accompany the guard to Zuriel, who says that the pendant is indeed a powerful artifact. He tells them he will handle it before taking the pendant, sending the guard off, and shutting the two out. Mumbo has a talk with Mark, explaining that he doesn't take responsibility for his actions and troubles that he causes the rest of his group. Mark tries to explain that he doesn't do anything bad on purpose, and that he can't do much change the results of his actions. Mumbo tells him that he's not a bad person, but that he needs to take responsibility. Later, Mark goes with Panini, Violet, and Thimble to The Countess to inquire about the chances of getting the pendant back. She tells them that if it's found to be harmless, there should be no problem. However, it will be destroyed if it is found to be an immediate danger to Gwenniel. As the groups decides to head back to the charred inn to sleep, Panini reveals that Mark is no longer allowed in the inn, by order of Patricia. He stays the night with Palas. The next day, Mark returns to The Countess with Violet, Panini, and Thimble after spraying themselves with a "charming" perfume from Palas, in attempt to get the pendant back after the investigation. They convince her of the good that Mark can do with the pendant, citing the hag incident as an example. She returns the pendant, and Mark convulses into a catatonic state immediately upon putting it on. The Countess calls the guards and alerts them that he is having a seizure, but he turns to blue just as they arrive. He and the others then head to the forest to meet Baby and Mumbo, where they see a naked man talking to a shimmer.